Baby Legendary Pokemon Chronicles
by Virizion-Victory
Summary: Follow the adventures of Arceus and all his infant creations as we find out the TRUTH about the beginning of the Pokemon world!
1. Prologue

In the beginning Arceus created Mew. Then from Mew he created Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquazza, and all the other Legendaries. That's what we know. That's the ONLY thing us humans know...

Us humans believe that after creating the Legendaries, Arceus and his fellow Legendaries created the Universe. But no, despite Arceus' plan to create the Universe, he wasn't even close to THAT part of the plan...

You see, when Arceus created his Legendaries, they were just little kids...


	2. Cake, Counterparts & Chaos!

Arceus took a deep breath, taking one step towards a glowing green light which resembled the emeralds on his golden frame. He gazed into the light, unfazed by the blinding light, and stamped his golden hoof. The echo from the impact activated the green light, which gleamed even brighter before disappearing. In its place lots of tiny bubbles clumped together floated in mid-air. One-by-one they expanded and popped, revealing a Pokemon. Arceus watched each of his creations' birth, proud for himself and his second successful act. (The first was creating his home, the Hall of Origins, which floated in a pool of black nothingness.)

"Welcome, Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Rayquazza..." His greetings carried on non-stop until he reached his last, "...And Deoxys!"

Arceus looked at his young Legendaries staring up at him. They weren't babies, so he knew he could order them about with little problem. He stamped his hoof, and a giant cake covered in green icing appeared behind him, as well as as many plates as there was Legendaries in the room, apart from himself, "Now, everyone can have a slice of cake," he began, but the noise of everyone else's cheers cut him off. He stamped his hoof with tremendous force, silencing his audience, "When you're quiet, I will let you one-by-one take a slice of cake and place it on your plate, but you are NOT allowed to eat until I say so,"

Unfortunately, cake is cake, even back in the old days, and it was at that moment that the chaos began,

"CHARGE!" screamed Mew, before forming a stampede with her fellow Legendaries heading straight for the mouth-watering cake.

One of the Legendaries, however, didn't follow. Little Kyogre, who had no legs, found it next to impossible to get around. A red Pokemon looked back and saw her, before stopping and turning towards her. She looked up at him hopefully, but he only sniggered,

"Ha-ha! See ya around loser!" he mocked, before carrying on his wild march towards the cake. Kyogre, with tears forming in her eyes, leered at him. Her normally blue face turned red with anger, and she beat her flippers furiously. Arceus walked up to her,

"You appear to be immobilised," he said before stamping his hoof. Before she knew it, the little section of golden floor under Kyogre collapsed, and she found herself falling into a pool of water. Instinct overtook her, and she ended up swimming gracefully around.

Arceus cleared his throat. Kyogre immediately swam back up to the surface in reply. "Now I have bestowed water upon you, you may go wherever you please within our home, the Hall of Origins." and with that, he made his way to the crowd of squabbling Pokemon. Kyogre dived into the waters, ignoring the fact that the floor above her had fixed itself, and made her way to find a good position near the cake...

Chaos seemed like an understatement. Lots of Pokemon had paired up into their own little fights. Dialga was bonking Palkia on the head with her body armour. Tornados and Thunderous were punching each other furiously with their little fists. Mew was zipping round and round the cake excitedly. Kyogre burst out of the water and broke through the floor right next to Groudon, making him jump in surprise. Then the duo ended up fighting as well. Giratina helped herself to a little bit of cake. It was madness.

Arceus stamped his hoof. Once again the room was hushed. Everyone stared at Arceus with eyes wide, unsure of what to do or say. "Get into a line!" Arceus commanded, and everyone did so, apart from Giratina. She just stayed put and looked up at Arceus with a blank stare. "Even Renegade Pokemon have to do as I say," Arceus added. Giratina didn't budge. Arceus sighed. Why did he have to create anti-matter!? He used Psychic, and Giratina was finally moved to the back of the cue.

Once Arceus had finally managed to get everyone a slice of cake, he felt like just scrapping this plan and turning them all into adults so he could get the real business done. Nevertheless, he focused on his next task, "Now, I'm going to teach you one of the most important lessons in life. Counterparts," he then called out a list of names and grouped them together, telling them that they could eat their cake. The little group consisted of Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Manaphy, Heatran, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta, Zygarde and Yurem. (For those who don't know, Yurem was the dragon before humans interfered, thus creating the Tao Trio)

Then Arceus turned to the other, larger, group of Pokemon. He then started separating them into even smaller groups of twos, threes and one group of four (Legendary Golems). "You are the Bird Trio, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres," he announced, "Articuno, give your cake to Zapdos, Zapdos, give yours to Moltres, and Moltres, do the same to Articuno," he commanded. The trio did so, and Arceus added, "This is a sign of your shatterproof bond!"

Arceus did exactly the same thing with the Tower Duo, Legendary Golems, Eon Duo, Weather Trio, Lake Guardians, Creation Trio, Lunar Duo, Swords of Justice, Forces of Nature and the Mortality Duo. He then let everyone eat their cake, and called it a day.


	3. A First Night Together

Arceus had created the Hall of Origins with different chambers especially suited for each Pokemon. The was a single chamber for each Trio, Duo, and even mixed groups for those who didn't have counterparts.

Rayquazza was excited to spend his first night alive with his counterparts,

"Hey guys, wanna play?" he suggested, zooming around the room. However, he didn't receive a response. Kyogre was underwater, whilst Groudon was watching the floor so she wouldn't be able to jump him again. Under the floor, Kyogre discovered a ready-made hole in the floor which lead to a pool, her water bed. Smiling, she swam up to the surface...

Rayquazza stared at his red counterpart. He then saw Kyogre emerge from her pool of water and went over to her, "Hey, Kyogre, what do ya wanna do for fun?" Kyogre only glanced at the green serpent-dragon for a moment, before reverting her gaze to Groudon, who only glared back. Rayquazza gave up and went over to his bed while the others had their glare-stare contest thingy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lunar Duo were having much more fun. Half of the room was black and red, while the other was pink and gold. Darkrai and Cresselia were both in the centre of the room, having a friendly conversation,

"This is gonna be great, Darkrai," Cresselia said happily, "You and me, we're gonna have so much fun!" She did a twirl in mid-air.

"Yeah! What do you want to do?" Darkrai replied, grinning.

"I don't know...this is our first night alive, so we must do something great and celebratey!"

"Is that even a word?" Darkrai teased.

* * *

Even the mixed groups of Pokemon were having a better time than the Weather Trio. The first mixed bedroom was occupied by Mew, Jirachi and Victini. They were playing a card game that Mew had found under his pillow. After reading the instructions and figuring out what they meant, the trio had engaged in a fun game. After two games, Mew asked,

"Victini, how come you've won two games in a row without any problems?"

"Have you been cheating?" Jirachi gasped.

"No, I promise I swear on my life I haven't!" Victini replied, "I guess I'm just a lucky Pokemon..."

"It's okay, we believe you!" grinned Mew. Victini smiled back.

* * *

In the second Mixed Chamber, Manaphy, Celebi and Shaymin were eagerly watching Meloetta.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"We heard you singing earlier," Manaphy admitted, "Could you possibly sing again..."

"...For us?" Shaymin added in a whisper. Meloetta smiled, blushing,

"Okay," she nodded...

* * *

In the third and final Mixed Chamber, Heatran was making herself comfortable in her volcano-like bed. Yurem was rummaging through his new chest of things to see if there was anything interesting in it. He started making a real mess, and one of his things landed in a plant pot nearby. For some reason, this made Zygarde uncomfortable,

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, slithering over the plant, "You littered!" Yurem looked at him oddly,

"Erm...I wouldn't call it littering myself..." he muttered, scratching his head.

"But dropping things on poor plant life," Zygarde spluttered, "The poor Eco-system!" Heatran and Yurem exchanged looks. Yurem sighed,

"Okay, sorry, buddy," he replied, walking over to the plant pot, "Here, I'm going to put it back now," and with that, he picked up the item and put it back in the chest. He looked back at Zygare, "Hey, cheer up," he said, "Bro hug?"

* * *

Arceus smiled. He stamped his hoof and the viewing orb he was watching disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So far so good!" he chuckled to himself, before leaving to his own dorm.


End file.
